


The Contract

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Collage, Community: comment_fic, Digital Art, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Teen Wolf, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Billionaire Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



It is not about love, but lust. It means nothing of happily ever after or ridding off into the sunset, but instead of orgasmic gratification. A benefit for the both of them—pleasure for cash, money for time and talent, and companionship. Derek doesn’t wish to know Stiles thoughts, only his desire and what sets his body buzzing. 

This is the contract, the deal they have made. Try as Stiles might, he cannot flee. He needs the money for school, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in bedding Mr. Tall dark and handsome. 

It may seem silly to enter into this deal, Derek is not even old enough to be a sugar daddy, but the arrangement suits them both. Stiles is human, a man with needs, and his desire still lives in a bright spark of fire and it burned amidst the flames of Derek’s kisses, his passionate touch. 

Yet Stiles never took into account what might become of this relationship, this hot desire. The play for pay becomes hot desire that never burns out. The touches he crazes like a needle though skin, his heart beating wildly when Derek is near, when they are in the thrills of intimacy. Never did Stiles think he would fall in love with the richest man in the world. 

Never did he think he would find his happily ever after in his sugar daddy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/659419.html?thread=88354011#/t88354011)


End file.
